


Brownies

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, F/M, White Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Kintarou había estado seguro de que no era tan difícil.





	Brownies

Sus primeros intentos, en clase de economía doméstica y ayudando a su mamá en casa, no habían sido los mejores, pero en clase no prestaba mucha atención y en casa lo que quería era terminar de ayudar y poder ir a jugar.

Así que si se lo proponía, si se esforzaba y seguía las instrucciones paso a paso podría prepara algo, ¿no?

Quizás un pastel sería demasiado para él, había pensado después de ver la receta, y las galletas las había descartado después de romper tres moldes, mas había estado convencido de que podría preparar brownies.

La masa ya estaba hecha y las instrucciones no tenían más de cinco pasos, así que era imposible que no pudiese prepararlos.

Pero lo imposible había sucedido y tres cajas de masa para preparar brownies y cuatro intentos después, no había obtenido nada comestible.

¿Cómo era posible?

Kintarou no entendía, pero ahora que sabía lo difícil que era crear un manjar, tenía menos intenciones rendirse.

Con eso en mente, Kintarou corrió en busca de su teléfono móvil y regresó a la cocina, queriendo volver a tratar una vez terminase la llamada.

Aunque le avergonzaba aceptar sus muchos intentos fallidos, Kintarou no dudó un solo segundo en marcar.

—¡Sakuno-chan! —dijo con urgencia en cuando escuchó un simple "¿Aló?".

—¿T-Tooyama-kun? —respondió Sakuno, con la sorpresa siendo notoria en su voz—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No. Sí, bueno... —Kintarou miró los restos de sus derrotas y suspiró de manera exagerada. Había llegado la hora de confesar la verdad—. ¡Quería llevarte brownies el día blanco, pero es mañana y no he podido prepararlos!

—¿Eh?

—¿Puedes esperar un poco? —pidió Kintarou, juntando sus manos y casi dejando caer el teléfono al olvidar que lo estaba sosteniendo—. ¿Un día? ¿Unos días? Te prometo que los prepararé para ti.

—Tranquilo —dijo Sakuno, riendo—, no tienes que preparar nada, ni...

—¡Claro que sí! —la interrumpió Kintarou—. ¿Me puedes esperar? ¿Si? ¿Si?

Kintarou no se rindió hasta que Sakuno prometió esperar por su regalo del día blanco y luego de terminar la llamada, destapó la cuarta caja.

Esta vez lo lograría, porque después de lo mucho que Sakuno había preparado para él, él tenía que hacer lo mismo por ella.


End file.
